tasogare_otomefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 07: Takamatsu-san and Kakizaki-kun
Takamatsu-san and Kakizaki-kun (高松さんと柿崎くん, Takamatsu-san to Kakizaki-kun) is the seventh chapter of the Tasogare Otome × Amnesia manga series. A snippet of Seikyou Academy's school nurse's life is revealed as the Paranormal Investigation Club finds itself investigating a ghost sighting in the school infirmary. Synopsis The school nurse's quiet work time gets suddenly interrupted when Momoe visits her to gather information for the school's newspaper club. After asking Miss Takamatsu's testimony about the Beckoning Ghost (probably the Ghost of the Beckoning Window), Momoe is soon requested by the school nurse about something. Meanwhile, Kirie cautiously approaches the door leading to the Paranormal Investigation Club headquarters, only to be discovered by Teiichi, who just arrived. As they enter the clubroom, they find out that Yuuko is not around, and Kirie takes the chance to discuss their discovery while Yuuko is roaming elsewhere. In retrospect, Kirie and Teiichi discovered a stone cave, a small temple and several charms located right next to Yuuko's corpse. Teiichi feels that having a temple inside the school is unnatural, while Kirie suspects that Yuuko might used as a sacrifice... a pillar. Kirie soon realizes something: the "Hidden Demon" story depicts Yuuko as "buried as a pillar". Teiichi then refers to the other Mysteries of Seikyou Academy and he finds out that the "Ghost of the Old School Building" also pertains to Yuuko in a similar manner. "Spirited Away" is a different story, however; according to the story, Yuuko died in an accident. Before they could analyze the clues they have in their hands, Yuuko suddenly barges in. Fortunately for Kirie, she managed to jump behind one of the clubroom's couches. As Kirie hides from Yuuko's sight, Teiichi greets Yuuko, who instantly moves towards him. Teiichi does not hide the fact that he is still thinking about what happened yesterday, but Yuuko suspects that the part where she was naked the whole time is the thing that is on his mind. As Yuuko plays with Teiichi, the club gets yet another visitor; Momoe visits the clubroom once again, and this time, it's another case for the Paranormal Investigation Club, one that involves a ghost sighting. According to Momoe, Miss Takamatsu of the school infirmary has seen a ghost the day before, and she was requested to investigate about it. Momoe takes Teiichi to Miss Takamatsu, and the school nurse retells her experience once again. Miss Takamatsu explains that she saw a ghostly figure on her return to the infirmary; however, when she looked at it again, the figure disappeared, and all it left is a towel, which she thought of was covered in blood. Since that incident, the school nurse has been haunted by the feeling of being watched. Teiichi tries to gather more information about what happened, and it turns out that the incident happened when Teiichi (with Yuuko) was soaked in the rain and borrowed towels to dry off. Aside from that, Miss Takamatsu cannot properly describe the ghost's features. Soon, Miss Takamatsu decides to end the conversation, assuring them that she does not want to worry them too much, and Teiichi and the others leave. Meanwhile, Kirie, who has been hiding in the girl's washroom at that time, goes to check up on Miss Takamatsu. There, she hears the school nurse speak the name "Kakizaki". Back at the Paranormal Investigation Club, Teiichi realizes that Yuuko is responsible for the ghost sighting, and she decides to do something about it by proving that she is not a bad ghost to Miss Takamatsu. As Yuuko heads for the infirmary, Teiichi is joined by Kirie. Kirie and Teiichi soon head outside, and she tells him about the clue she discovered earlier: about calling someone's name... and the possibility of Miss Takamatsu being scared of something else. At sunset, Yuuko begins her plan of introducing herself to Miss Takamatsu, but before she could make the school nurse look at her, Teiichi enters the infirmary, surprising both Yuuko and the school nurse. Teiichi then asks the school nurse to tell the story once again... but this time, with the details she left behind. Miss Takamatsu tells them that she was a witness to the death of a certain Kakizaki at the time when she was still a student, about 15 years ago. In an unexpected accident, Kakizaki fell down one of the stairs inside the school premises one rainy day and the injury he suffered was so great that any hopes of his survival are slim. And that time when the school nurse at that time handed her a towel and a smile inspired her to be a school nurse. She wonders if she was hated by Kakizaki, a thought that Teiichi tries to deny. However, Miss Takamatsu stops him and says that what happened might be just her insecurities acting up on her, and in fact, she thinks that the story might not be so scary after all. Then, she thanks Kakizaki, who appears as a faint shadow beside Teiichi. Momoe soon listens to Teiichi as he tells her what happens at the end of the case, and Teiichi receives praise for his efforts in the case. Of course, Yuuko wants to get a share of the credits. Then, Momoe decides to tell Teiichi about a story she did not manage to tell him earlier (due to the encounter with Kirie): an alternate story to "Spirited Away". According to this "alternate" story, the school is in fact built on the remains of a shrine, and the girl involved was actually spirited away. Kirie soon appears at the entrance to the clubroom, and after declaring that the story is also related to Yuuko, she sits down with them. Momoe is surprised that they have someone else joining the club, and while Kirie introduces herself formally to the Paranormal Investigation Club, Teiichi asks for permission to add her to the club. Yuuko heaves a sigh and gives the thumbs-up. Characters By order of appearance *Ryouka Takamatsu *Momoe Okonogi *Kirie Kanoe *Teiichi Niiya *Yuuko Kanoe Locations *School Infirmary, Middle School Building, Seikyou Academy *Paranormal Investigation Club Headquarters, Old School Building, Seikyou Academy Trivia Quotes *"Huh...? Did you get a new club member!?" — Momoe's reaction to Kirie's appearance in the clubroom Category:Manga Chapters